Wondering Hopes
by Coool Cats
Summary: What happen if you were gifted but you thought that it was a curse? What will you do if you were 'cursed' for a reason and it turns out to be a wonderful gift?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

i hope you like this story and thanks for taking the time to read this story

Preview

"Hey there little girl do you want to play with me over at the woods?" a strange women came up to the little young 5 years old. The woman was about five feet tall, perfect figure, and dressed in a casual plain white t-shirt and a pair of neon pink shorts to match the shirt.

"Mommy said that little kids like me should not go into the wood with a stranger," she said in the cute, little voice of her.

"I won't let anything happen to you if you come with me I promise," she said kindly.

"You pinky promise?"

"Yes I pinky promise," she said, starting to get a little irritated, "come then."

She held out her hand for the little girl to hold and the little girl gave out her hand to hold the women. Then together they walked into the deep, dark forest.

When the mother came out into the yard she is scare because she couldn't find her sweet, little daughter and started to frantic. She hope she would jump out of a bush and yell 'boo' like she always does, but she did not jump out so she ran inside and started to call the police. And the police said they will try as hard as they could to find her for the mother

Meanwhile, the little girl was skipping down the woods happily, but when she turned around the lady was not there. She was starting to be scared now because she was left all alone and the lady promise nothing would happen to her. Then there was a sound of leaves rustling and she ran forward and spared a glance at the back. That was her first mistake. When she looked back forward again she bumped into something somewhat soft and fell onto the floor and got a boo boo. When she look up she saw that it was the lady that told her to come into the woods, but something about the lady looks different this time. She looks a lot more meaner, scarier, and also a lot more taller too. The women muttered something and the little girl screamed in pain as she fell into complete blackness...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"Wake up now sweetie, it's time for school!" mom yelled from downstairs kitchen, probably cooking breakfast.

"Ugh, five more minutes!" I groaned, rolled over and covered my head with my worned out, yellow pillow.

After I heard a few minutes of silence I knew it means a yes. After the next few minutes I think I fell asleep because the next thing I know was something or someone was shaking me and said, "wakey, wakey,"

"Ugh, wait a few more minutes," i said haft asleep and half awake.

"You have to wake up now," my mom said sternly.

"Ugh, fine," I said knowing that if she uses this tone it means that she seriously means what she said and if you don't listen then there will be a big lecture after school probably.

When I heard her footsteps walk away I slowly got up and crawled to the bathroom. I went into the bathtub and washed my face and body refreshing myself and trying to get me to be more awake. When I got out, I check the time and I still have like about a hour as half before I need to go to school. I wrapped a towel around my body and got dress in a blue tank top, a pink and green plaid, and with a pair of skinny jeans and to top it off, I also wore a neon purple Hollister sweater too. I tied my hair up in a high ponytail and got my charged up phone and went downstairs. When I walked past the stairs I always see my childhood's photos and I would always remember them ever time I walk up or down the stairs, but the one that really catches my eyes was always the one with my father, mother and me together playing happily at the park together when i was still like 2 years old and the sad thing is since I was such a young age I can barely remember my fathers look. I sighed. Sadly, my father had died in a car accident just about 12 years ago when I was only a 3 years old. My thoughts were interrupted by a luring smell of food. And more specifically pancakes, my favourites. I was practically running down the stairs and drooling when I reached the kitchen to see that there was also chocolate chips in them. Yumm. Quickly, I slid into my chair and gulped it down.

"Can I have more chocolate chip pancakes please?" I begged my mom.

"No, you have to go to school now it is already like 7:45 and you are walking there, young lady, so don't be late," she reminded me.

I stomped away, wanting more of my mothers delicious food. I also dreaded going to school because I was always get bully and have been called names such as weirdo, witch, monster since I was in grade one and I thought I couldescape from being bullied when I go to high school, but still no differnce. I grabbed my galaxy theme backpack, which I totally loved. I have had already used it for like 2 years already and it still looks new. I walked down the street and headed for Huntsville High School. Along the way I thought about my life like the usual things like my father, mother, myself, and my future. When I walked past the last curb until I reach the school I bumped into something hard. At first I thought I had bumped into a tree, but when I looked again I saw that I bumped into a person, to be exacted, it was a guy. Not to mention a goodlooking one too. I blushed and stuttered, "I-I'm so sorry."

"I'm okay are you? You had a pretty hard fall there," he said in a sweet voice.

"I'm okay and so sorry again I have to go to school now," I said then asked, "are you new here?"

"Yeah I'm new here I just moved in with my mom and dad just this week. My name is Austin."

"Here I'll help you with your schedule when you get it," I offered, "but I'll need to tell the office why I'll be late for class first."

"Thanks."

We walked around the curb and there in front of us was the school, and on the side tree was a big white sign saying 'Huntsville High School' and the outside of the school is just a plain white with a light brown making it look boring and old, but if you look at the inside it is really pretty. All the walls were painted by the art club in about five months because it was two floors, but still impressive to me. The ceiling has a hole in about twenty steps away each for the lights to be put there. The classrooms insides are all the same, try have a neat and big closet to put the stuffs that the teacher needs for teaching with a teachers desk at the corner in the right ad then the teacher can decorate the classroom how ever they want. The lockers are really clean, not a single rust was ever in a locker and if there was it was probably only there for like about a day before anyone cleans it. We headed to the office which was just a turn to the left. It was pretty airy when we walked in, no to mention a lot of plants too.

"Well here is the office go in and tell her your name and she will give you your schedule and also a map, while I wait outside of the office," I told him.

He he nodded and walked in. After about 10 minutes he came out and handed his schedule to me and I compared it to mines as to my surprise all my classes are the same as his.

"Umm, am I annoying you too much now?" I asked nervously.

"Why?"

"Well, um, maybe because you have all your classes with me."

"Well at least I know someone that I like instead of those annoying people who bothers you all the time," he said in disgust. My heart fluttered because he said that he likes me even thought it was only as a friend way. Wait what are you thinking you can't like him, you have only know him for a few minutes not even an hour I scolded at myself.

"Well then since it is 9:50 right now we have biology with Mr. Collen," I said as I walked him down the hall and to the science room which was close to the office so we didn't have to walk a long time. I knocked on the door and a voice said, "come in." We walked in and I told Mr. Collen why I was late and told him that there was also a new student to the school and he made introduce himself to the class and most of the girls was just checking him out while some of the guys glared at him and some just envys him or wants to make friends by the looks on there faces.

"You can sit next to Ms. White here to her right," Mr. Collen intructed and got back to teaching the students about the different cells in animals body's and how they function too. When the bell ran which was only another ten minutes I walked to my locker and felt a hand push me so I was shoved against someone's locker and I can'tescape. I looked at who pushed me and saw that it was the biggest bully in the school well girl bully and it was Sara with her 'wannabe' tagging behind her.

"You stay away from everyone and don't make any friends. You hear me?" she said in my face causing spit to fly onto my face.

"And why should i?" I asked sweetly.

"Because you are a witch," she yelled and pulled a fist and tried to punch me. I waited for the impact when I looked at why it didn't hit me I saw that Austin had grabbed Sara's fist before she could hit me.

"Let go," he said, showing no emotions.

"But she should be punched for living in this planet. If you had ever seen what she had done then you would think the same thing too," she said trying to pull her hand but she couldn't.

"What if I do know what she could do?"

"What if I do know what she could do?"

"Well then why are you still friends with her?" she questions.

"Well maybe because she has a heart unlike some people that is standing in front of me," he replied harshly.

She huffed and walked away with her wannabe.

"What do you mean by you know what I could do?" I asked suspiciously.

"It is for another day to tell you," he said tiredly.

"Fine I won't bother you today since you already have so much to stress on and since it is your first day, but you have to tell me soon." And I saw him sigh of relief. I quickly pulled him to the gym since it is our third period. Since he signed up for basketball he wet to the basketball section and I walked to the volleyball side and we went to change. I changed into a pink sports bra and a blue short. I went and tied my hair up because when Sara pushed me my hair got messed up and I am not those people who are obsess with the looks, I retied it because it was in my way and I was practically eating my hair which doesn't taste that good. When I heard the coach whistles the whistle I quickly organized my stuff and went outside to see what we will do today.

"Okay so next week we are going to verse the basketball people in volleyball and the week after in basketball so I want you to practice on your spikes and bumps more," our coach said.

We cheered and clapped at the thought of versing the basketball people in volleyball, we can kick some asses then since they always think that volleyball is way easier then basketball and less special them basketball. We paired up and practiced our spikes first then after about half an hour we switched to bumping and we also switched partner to get used with other people so it isn't only those people you play with. By the end of gym we were all sweating a lot and Sara gang's clothes were so transparent that you can see what's inside the coach yelled at them to go and change quickly. I finished changing and waited outside the door for Austin to come and go to our next class, math.

Thanks for reading the chapter and story too.

Like.  
Comment.  
Follow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**For faster updates go to story/4332696/Wondering-Hopes/**

**Chapter 2**

The bell rang as the last class of the day finishes. I rushed out wanting to get away from Austin since he is starting to creep me out. When I arrive at my house I was still worrying about what Austin had said about knowing something about my powers.

"Ugh," I cried frustration, I can't help wanting to know what Austin means...


End file.
